


A Suppressed Desire

by TeaTree360



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rating May Change, Shower Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTree360/pseuds/TeaTree360
Summary: Rey has stumbled upon a lost and forbidden place were anything goes. The creatures here are dedicated to sex and even run on sexual energy. What will this place have in store for Rey? Will she fall victim to this sinister place or will Kylo lend a hand? Read if you wish to find out!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this layout and do expect a few hiccups.

Rey knew this was risky, but there was no other way around it. There were a few ships hot on her tail. They wanted to recapture her and bring her back to the first order, where she just defeated Snoke with the aid of Kylo Ren. That was the last time Rey was heard from again, despite it only being two weeks. Leia stared nervously at the monitors that held up images and maps of familiar places in the galaxy. All of them were familiar. Unfortunately, there was one that made her shudder. That galaxy was a large dark void that Han only spoke of when Ben was just a baby. _If you or anybody you know are traveling near that place. Do not enter it, I’ve heard a few stories of men and women foolishly wandering into that place. Only to never be seen again. Whatever is in there, it is not worth the risk._

Leia remembered the look of fear in Han’s eyes that night, after hearing word that a fellow pilot flew into that place. Naturally she felt inclined to send a search party out to rescue the poor man. Only to be encouraged not to do so, as the risk of losing more people to the void was prominent. Therefore Leia had to painfully shut down the search and deliver the heartbreaking news to his family. It was never pleasant to remember and as the years progressed; she forgot about the wicked place. Until Rey disappeared near that place, and now she knew something had to be done. She could send out a search party but then risk losing more lives. Unless she hired a droid who specialized in this kind of field, that would be safer than sending a human or other life form into such a place. 

Poe and Finn were sick with worry, and already they were trying to leave to save her. It was difficult to find a good enough reason for them not to go. Both youthful men were fierce friends, that could both be stubborn. Poe was headstrong and had the nasty habit of thinking things off the cuff. Admirable but dangerous if taken for granted. Finn was like Poe, but his strength was being cautious and calculating. Leia just couldn’t risk it. There was already enough guilt she had to endure. Immediately she asked one of her commanders to seek a droid. Time was insufficient, and the girl needed to be found. The first order was not a threat at the moment, and the resistance was recovering. Now was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the peaceful situation.

* * *

Rey finally came to, but her head was pounding after spending hours blacked out with no food or water. Carefully she looked around, and so far the bed was warm with silk sheets. The room was dimly lit and clean, while large pillows were on the bed. A complete difference from the layout of her little tie fighter ship she borrowed from the resistance. _How strange I don’t remember renting a room as lavish as this. All I remember was escaping the First Order after...me and...Kylo_ , she thought, pulling back the blankets. Immediately Ray stopped when she realized her clothes were gone. Where had they gone? She remembered having them on when she was in the ship. 

_Oh dear god that’s right...I was stupid enough to speak to Kylo. And then I fled...and those knights were after me._ Carefully she looked around the room for a clue where they went. Or the more important question, where was she? This place was much too lavish for a ship or a resistance base. There was only one window, and outside was a courtyard with exotic plants and fountains. Occasionally she would see a few creatures wandering around casually strolling and chatting to each other. A majority of them were covered in robes, despite the sky being a blend of dark magenta, blue and violet colour. It was difficult to tell if it was early morning or late evening, however it looked romantic. 

Immediately her thoughts were disrupted when the door to her room opened. With no lightsaber or her staff around, she had nothing to defend herself with physically. Now was the time to use the force. If only she wasn’t so weak with hunger or thirst. As the door opened, in came a very attractive looking woman as she was dressed in a revealing outfit comprising minimal fabric that was enough to cover her naughty bits. Her skin was a light red colour as she had horns sticking out from the side of her head. Her inky mocha hair was braided so immediately Rey’s eyes were drawn to her face. She had occasionally seen women dressed like this back on Jakku and heard stories about women selling their bodies as currency or for the pleasure of wealthy folk. Then she gasped. This was a slavery ring. 

The woman noted her distress and immediately had an unfamiliar person bring in a tray of food and water. This man was similarly dressed like his female counterpart, only she felt more drawn to him. It must have been his unruly red hair, it looked similar to Kylo’s. The man flashed Rey a smile as he set the tray down on the bed. She could see he was handsome with sharp features, horns and the most dazzling eyes. As she watched him leave the room, there was an odd sensation happening with her skin. “You must be hungry, my love” she spoke with a voice smooth as velvet. 

“Who are you?” Rey asked, keeping her distance from the woman. “I am known as Ynisera, please don’t be shy my dear” she said, while sensually walking across the room. Rey felt unsure of herself, she wanted to run but her pounding headache prevented her from doing so. 

“Where am I?” Rey asked, noting Ynisera’s warm touch. “Eat my dear, and I will fill you in shortly.”

The desire to eat and drink became too much to ignore, as Rey indulged in the food that was brought to her. Ynisera’s grimaced as she watched the girl enjoy her food, she could help but notice the hearty appetite she had. “To answer your question, my pet” she began, while scampering a finger over Rey’s shoulder. The girl nuzzled Ynisera’s hand before letting her continue. “You are in the Tsula palace, where we found you and the others wandering in from the outside.”

“Tsula?” She asked, as the woman only nodded. “Few people survive the hazardous environment surrounding our planet. The galactic storms cause ships to crash and kill anyone who wanders through,” Ynisera noted, while calling for the man to come back. The handsome man came back with a pitcher of water and immediately filled up the cup before flashing Rey a devilish grin. “We took you in and properly looked you over for injuries. After that we let you rest as much as possible.”

The girl felt drawn to the handsome man in front of her. His eyes were the colour of gold. She had rarely seen eyes like these before, and they seemed to have a strange effect on her body. “After you have finished with your meal. We can take you to the bathhouse.”


	2. Attain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes an appearance, while Rey is off to a frisky start.

Kylo was deep in thought, reflecting on the take down of Snoke. Becoming supreme leader was an ambitious desire, even if it came at a price. Now he no longer had to be tormented by the mocking voice of Snoke invading his thoughts. Now he was trying to ponder on what the next step would be to finally conquer the resistance. There had to be proper planning this time, and it felt much more satisfying to take apart things. Rather than mindlessly killing and dealing out his entire arsenal. However his thoughts were interrupted when the knights of Ren emerged from the shadows and politely requested his attention. 

“Supreme leader, we wish to have a word with you” Vicrul introduced while the others kneeled in respect behind him. Kylo looked up from his thoughts and immediately noticed there was only six of them

“What is the meaning of this? Where is your sister?” He asked, feeling slightly hopeful she would come in with Rey at her mercy. “Forgive us master, we have lost her to the dark void of Tsula” he spoke, waiting for Kylo’s response.

“And what about the girl? Did you at least capture her?” He asked, feeling himself lose his patience. The knights stayed still, as Vicrul prepared himself for the consequences. 

“No, she was the first to fly into the hazardous void. Mekar foolishly decided to pursue her and we have not been able to contact her” he said. Kylo could only breathe out a breath of frustration. “At least mekar wasn’t a complete coward!” He shouted, quickly getting up from his seat. 

“I should punish you all, but I won’t!” He seethed, as the rest lowered their heads in shame. “Get into contact with Mekar and find the girl! I will not tolerate failure!” He finished, before taking a deep breath.

“You have 48 hours to find both of them. Do not fail me” he uttered as they nodded and silently skulked away. Kylo couldn’t believe this, she was literally in the palm of his grasp and he couldn’t secure her. For a while he had thought about not including her in his plans, just straight up destroy her and have it be over.

_I can’t do that, she has so much potential. I will offer her one last chance to fight the resistance at my side. To help me reshape this galaxy in the name of Ren, and start a new dynasty that will spread the word of Ren._

As he walked back to his previous spot, he began to clear his mind. The force bond he had with her was still tricky to control. If the girl was alive then there would have been a ripple and so far there was nothing.

* * *

Rey was led to the bath house and on the way, they passed by other exotic looking creatures. They all appeared to be of various heights and sizes. However they all appeared to have horns and dazzling hypnotic eyes. They seemed to be studying her, from the way she walked, to the colour of her eyes and more. Almost like she was the prey and they were waiting to pounce.

Rey shuddered, it was a feeling she didn’t enjoy. All those eager eyes, they might have had a hidden intent but she couldn’t confirm this. “This way my pet” Ynisera commanded, as the girl snapped her eyes forward. 

Mentally she scolded herself for not looking for a way out, why was she becoming so easily distracted? The hunger had subsided however the headache still lingered and her muscles began to ache. _I don’t have enough energy to physically overpower them, and my weapons are still missing. It would be extremely stupid of me to start a fight, maybe I should wait a bit longer_ , she thought as they came upon a bathing area.

The area itself was humid, yet it felt nice on her aching muscles. The complete opposite of the dry environments she lived with. There were various pools around the area and they all had different temperatures. As she followed Ynisera to an area that resembled a fresher, however she became distracted by a couple who were in the middle of a sensual act. Rey immediately felt herself blush and looked away from the act. 

“If you want to join them, you will have to freshen up first” she spoke, with a hint of playfulness. The couple consisted of a man planting kisses all around her neck, while slowly fingering her. Rey blushes thinking back to the times she would spend hours alone masturbating. It was usually pleasurable, however she often wondered what it would be like if there was a partner at her side. 

Ynisera led the girl under the running water, at first it felt odd but eventually she loved how the warmth relieved the soreness in her muscles. Rey sighed as the warm water engulfed her in a luxurious embrace. “Here let me,” Ynisera offered, as she undid her hair.

Once it was undone, she handed Rey a bottle of soap that smelled of jasmine and other exotic scents. Immediately the scavenger began to lather herself up as she would occasionally glance back at the couple in the bath. Such an act was causing her body to become aroused. 

“Let me get your back” the woman offered, as Rey silently nodded. Her mind began to drift as Ynisera began to apply pressure to her back. “Thank you” she whispered, feeling her loins become moist with arousal. 

“You have a beautiful body” she answered back, gently squeezing her shoulder blades. Rey gasped, when Ynisera’s hands made their way to her perky breasts. It felt nice, however deep down she wished it was a different set of hands groping her instead. Shamefully Rey didn’t want to admit it, but slowly she began to crave more.

With each passing moment, she gave into the pleasure. Moaning more, as Ynisera began to apply more pressure. “Just say the word and anything you want will be done” she whispered into Rey’s ear. 

“Anything?” She wondered, as the other gently nipped her earlobe. “That’s what I said,” Ynisera answered back, squeezing her breasts a bit more. 

_Rey._

Her loins began to grow more slick, the more she gave in to the touch. Shame no longer, bothered her. 

_Rey._

The scavenger glanced around the area for the source of the voice calling to her. She saw nothing except other acts of sexual desire being performed. “I want more” she whispered, followed by a gasp. Ynisera had squeezed a nipple between her fingers. 

_Rey._

The voice called, however she couldn’t answer it back. Her mind was too clouded with lust. Maybe later she would answer back, right now Rey was curious to see what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a creative name for these creatures. Anyways, I know there is only six Knights of Ren so I decided to add a seventh member and made her female. Don't worry she will make an appearance soon. Hope you enjoyed, stay safe and keep healthy!


	3. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and son converse, While Rey experiences oral sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shocked people are liking this story. Please feel free to kudos and comment. Stay safe and keep healthy!

Leia had spent hours trying to keep occupied with meetings, checking on surveillance footage and debating with herself. A part of her wanted to reach out to Kylo and inform him about Rey. However, it would be too much of a risk. It was uncertain if he would seize this as an opportunity to strike at the resistance. As a mother there were times she knew her boy was restless and tried to shrug it off as ambition. _Ben, if you can hear me,_ she thought, feeling the surrounding force grow. 

_Kylo._

_What do you want? I have an order to lead._ Leia gasped at the response, drawing the attention from people passing by. “General, are you all right?” C3-PO asked, as she nodded back. 

“Yes, my old friend, I just lost track of time,” she answered, as the droid titled his head to the side. “That is not usually like you, general. Is something the matter?” He asked.

_I want to know how you are holding up,_ Leia answered.

“Yes, but now is not the time” she dismissed, heading towards the communication room. 

_I am fine, not that you care._

One of the men approached her with the latest intelligence report. So far the First Order was still rebuilding their fleets. However, this would not last long.

_I’ve always cared and even when I die. I will still always care,_ she replied.

“General we have found a droid who will help find Rey,” a woman gently whispered, while Leia sighed out of relief. “Thank you, now let me set up a meeting with them,” she replied.

_How touching, however I’ve got an empire to lead and a scavenger to find._

Leia’s heart skipped a beat. She heard that correctly. Now she had to act fast before Kylo entered the void.

_Ben, please leave her be. As your mother, please refrain from pursuing her_ , she warned.

A few moments of silence passed. Knowing her son, he was possibly expressing his rage.

_I am the supreme leader. Nothing and no one will hold me back. I fear nothing!_

Leia sighed once again, shaking her head in disbelief. _My son, what you are trying to do is dangerous. Please consider your safety and let your anger go._

_No._

Leia waited a few seconds before accepting a call from the bounty droid. “Good evening, general I understand you have an assignment for me,” it spoke, as she weakly nodded. “Yes, but thank you for returning my request. Now the place I’m sending you to is dangerous, but I doubt that will be an issue for you,” she answered.

_For the last time, do not pursue that girl._

_______________________________

“You blush” Ynisera spoke, helping Rey lay down on a comfortable platform. “I’m not used to being nude” she replied, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

“Can I please have my clothes back?” She demanded, while the creature smirked. “My pet, around here you must earn them back. We have fed, bathed and housed you.”

Rey felt uneasy, but hesitated when spicy scented oil was applied to her dry skin. A different male with golden hair and green coloured skin, gently massaged her legs. He, too, had the same ember coloured eyes that made her weak. “Such generosity must not be wasted, but luckily you can repay us back” she answered, applying a gentle pressure to her exposed breasts. 

“I don’t have any money,” Rey answered, as Ynisera giggled. “We don’t use money, here we thrive on energy.”

The scavenger bit back a moan as the man applied more pressure to her legs. “From what I can see, you are full of the energy we need my pet” she spoke, while applying a kiss to her forehead. “Zaloran here will help you flush out the energy.”

Ynisera gave the male a smirk before leaving the two alone. “I’ll be back later, my pet” she answered, as Rey watched her disappear from the room. 

She sighed and immediately tried to think of a plan to escape. However, she became distracted by the feeling of desire growing in her core. _What’s happening to me?_ She wondered as her skin became more sensitive to the touch.

“Just relax” he instructed, as his fingers went to work on her calves. With ease, the tension and knots melted away. Rey unwound the more time passed. She had only heard about massages once. Yet she never imagined how heavenly it felt.

“Would you like more or less pressure?” Zaloran inquired, while Rey gently nodded her head. “More please” she whispered, feeling herself become slightly drowsy.

“As you wish” he replied, as she thought back to when she saw the couple making love earlier. Deep inside her mind she wanted to join them, but a part of her tried to deny this. For a while Rey became lost in the sensation and she couldn’t suppress the pleasure she felt grow in her core. 

Zaloran smirked as he caught her watching him. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” He asked, as Rey noted the enticing suggestion in his voice.

“I don’t understand” she replied, as he moved his fingers from her calves to the inner thighs. “You have a lot of energy built up” he said, causing her core to become moist. 

“When a person has too much energy and no outlet” he began gently pulling her towards the edge of the platform. “It can cause them to act irrationally and bring harm to others if left unchecked.”

As she was about to protest, Zaloran slowly licked the outside of her moist folds. Rey bit back a gasp at the sensation. It was alien but gratifying. _Stars, this is so strange,_ she thought as the man continued on.   
  


In her mind’s eye, she secretly envisioned Zaloran being replaced by a different man. Someone with a foul temper and an unruly nature, like an untamed beast. She blushed at the thought of seeing him completely dominating her. Naturally she could fend for herself, yet having someone subdue her was enough to make her cum. 

In moments she could feel a strange sensation erupt from her core, as Zaloran savored her juices. “Such a good girl you are,” he said, licking his lips. Rey turned her head away and blushed at his words. 

“Any man would be lucky to have you” he spoke, as his eyes shimmered. Rey only grimaced at the remark. It could have been true, but she was doubtful.

“Let’s go get you some garments, you have earned it” he said, gently helping her stand. Zaloran led the way, but not before giving Rey’s ass a little smack. The girl shot him a startled look, while he smirked back. 

“Take it as a compliment, Ynisera was right about you.”

Rey shook her head in disbelief before following the man out of the room and down a hallway. There they passed by Ynisera who only nodded at them, while standing beside her was an unfamiliar-looking creature. For some strange reason, she did not sit well with Rey. Maybe it was her haunting golden eyes and how they appeared to be brimming with animosity. But why would she feel that way towards Rey?

The creature was tall, blessed with curves and had the most beautiful silvery blue skin Rey had ever seen. Not to mention she had silky smooth locks the colour of blood. Once they were out of sight the girl felt bold enough to ask who that woman was.

“That woman standing beside Ynisera, who is she?” Rey wondered, feeling self conscious of herself. “That is Mezora, the prince’s most trusted advisor” he said, as they passed by a group of unique creatures.

“Prince?” she whispered, while Zaloran snickered a bit. “Don’t worry about her, Mezora isn’t the boss of us. If only she took a hint that the prince only tolerates her for her beauty,” he explained as they came to a stairwell. “As for the prince, we rarely see him. Unless you prove yourself worthy of his time.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Rey wondered, as they descended the stairs. “It’s just something to keep in mind, but you need not to worry” he assured, as they came to their destination.


	4. Initation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo reflects on his past interaction with Rey. While she is able to connect with Kylo through the force.

It was late evening, and Kylo could not rest. His knights had not reported back to him in hours. While Mekar was still missing, and so was Rey, however, to make matters worse. She was not responding to his calls in the force, but he could still feel her energy. A sign that she was not dead, yet it made him wonder if she was in a coma or deliberately ignoring him.

_If she was consciously avoiding me, how is she able to do this now? The last time I saw her she appeared conflicted, as she normally did,_ he thought.

The last time they spoke, he extended a hand to her and offered a chance to join him. He explained that they would create a new dynasty to guide the galaxy into a new era of unification like his grandfather once did. _Just picture it! In the name of Ren we will no longer live in a reality that is just black and white._ He remembered seeing the confused look on Rey’s face. _I don’t understand;_ she answered while hesitating to take his hand.

_For centuries there has been nothing but conflict between Jedi and Sith. It has done nothing but cause misery, because both sides try too hard to be superior. Under the Ren dynasty it can rid us of both sides and just let the force be neutral. Like it was always meant to be,_ he concluded as Rey’s eyes shimmered with intrigue. Kylo watched her approach him, feeling his heart race. 

_And just how do you plan to do this?_ She asked, just staring deep into his eyes, as he towered over her. _We destroy both the Jedi and Sith sacred texts. Erase their legacy. Our reality is changing, and there will only be conflict. If we rid of the resistance, then outlaw the Jedi and Sith way, it will be the best start_ , he said, while Rey remained conflicted. 

Kylo studied her features as he gently caressed her face. In his mind, he wanted to know what she was thinking. Rey leaned into his touch and sighed. 

_I want to believe you, but I don’t see this working out in the long run. It is hard to tell if your intentions are genuine;_ she replied. While Kylo looked away, defeated, Rey grabbed a hold of his arm.

_You may not see now Rey, but throughout my entire life. I have learned that both the ways of the Jedi and Sith are nothing but a curse. My grandfather ruined his life by pursuing both. My uncle tried to change it but failed_ . _I’ve seen what it has done to people, including myself._

Rey only shook her head, while Kylo seemed confused. _Light and dark need to exist. We cannot just erase them like they are nothing. They are part of us; we need the sith and Jedi teachings._

_No! They need to be eliminated and purged! Please Rey help locate the texts and destroy them with me. Then we can start a new dynasty and era of unity in the name of Ren!_

_You will throw everyone into a world of uncertainty and with nothing to guide us. Please, Ben, just let your ambition go and just go home back to your mother,_ Rey urged while Kylo backed away from her.

A voice interrupted the man from his thoughts, begrudgingly he looked over his shoulder to see no one was there. He sighed before getting a notification from his communicator. It was an incoming message from his knights of Ren. He immediately went to his private chambers and let the knight speak once they were alone. 

* * *

Rey was given a pair of red-colored panties that hugged her hips. “Do I not get a top?” She asked, while Zaloran only chuckled. “You will have to earn one” he advised, as Rey huffed in annoyance.

Normally she would have argued back, but at the moment she felt tired. _What is wrong with me? I feel like I’m still exhausted;_ she thought while looking around the room and noticed it was slightly spinning. 

Zaloran quickly grabbed her before she tumbled backwards. “Let’s get you back to your room” he spoke as he picked her up. “What’s happening to me? I feel so ill” she whispered, as he smirked at her.

“Let’s get you some fresh air” he spoke as they left the room and back down the hallway they came. As Rey tried to steady herself and relax, she took notice of the commotion ahead of them. A female dressed in black armor from head to toe was being dragged away by two other male creatures. The girl squinted as she recognized the symbol on her clothing. It was from the first order. 

As Zaloran passed by, the two females locked into a gaze, Rey gasped as the helmet looked similar to Kylo’s. “You!” She seethed while being dragged away. Rey watched the warrior disappear from her line of sight until she realized. That woman was one of the knights who chased her.

_His knights are here? Does that mean he’s here too? No, stop it, Rey!_

“Do you know her?” Zaloran asked as they ascended a set of stairs. “No, but the man she works for I am acquainted with” she answered, thinking more about the last thing she remembered before blacking out. So far she couldn’t remember much. Maybe once she was outside, things would be clearer.

As they stepped outside, and into the fresh air, colour came back to her face. While her head began to clear up and the queasy sensation disappeared. The air was cool and sweet, which matched perfectly with the romantic colored sky. In the distance Rey could see other creatures talking amongst themselves. 

“This place is gorgeous” she whispered, taking an interest in an alluring flower that was the colour of starlight. “I’m glad you agree” Ynisera spoke while walking up to Rey.

“How are you my pet?” She purred as Zaloran stepped forward. “I just need a moment to catch my breath.”

Ynisera smirked before letting Rey take in more of the surrounding area. _Strange how there are no guards around here. It is almost like Jakku and how that place has minimal authority to enforce rules;_ she noted while looking around the garden. There were no watchtowers from what she could see, meaning this place never experienced conflict before. 

“Don’t worry she won’t wander off far,” Zaloran whispered into Ynisera’s ear. “Even if she tried, the conditioning has already begun. In a few hours her lust will grow and the need to release that pent up energy will take over,” she quietly muttered back to him. 

Zaloran gave her a look of doubt before watching Rey explore more of the garden. “how are you so sure?” He asked, while Ynisera licked her lips.

“She has spent over 24 hours here and she has never been sexually awakened. Her aura was white, but now it is slowly turning pink. In a few weeks it should be red or black,” she explained, laying her head back at the sky.

“If it turns red, she could be eligible to become one of us,” Zaloran confirmed, sitting beside Ynisera and massaging her shoulders. “If it turns black, then no love will be lost, we still need people to cook and clean for us,” she said, sighing as a knot came undone.

“At least, Mezora will finally crack a smile,” he said, adding more pressure to her shoulders. “When will she finally take a hint that the prince is not interested in settling down?” Ynisera wondered, while studying the way Rey walked and would watch the sky. 

“He should considering our numbers are slowly dwindling. In the very least, the prince should look into expanding our realm,” Zaloran sighed, as he continued to work out the knot. 

Rey wandered a little further but immediately stopped when she could feel a familiar sensation beginning to grow. She took a deep breath and let her mind go. It was the force connection she shared with Kylo. When Rey opened her eyes, she could see him in the throne room. The one Snoke used to occupy.

Rey blushed furiously and quickly covered up her bare chest. _Are you all right? Why are you indecent?_

_I didn’t have a choice; I woke up with my clothing stolen from me._

Kylo stared at the ground, even though a part of him wanted to keep observing her shapely legs and sun kissed skin. He had to admit, seeing Rey look vulnerable brought out a unique set of emotions that he would suppress. If Snoke was alive, he would have mocked Kylo for having such thoughts. In his eyes, they were a sign of weakness.

_I called you before, why didn’t you answer?_

Rey glanced at Kylo and tried to think of a reason. Unfortunately, she couldn’t come up with an explanation. At least not an answer she felt comfortable sharing with her enemy.

_I was unconscious, but why do you care? What more could you want from me?_

Kylo was taken back by her answer. Immediately he could feel his anger grow. However, now was not the time to be rash. Instead, he felt himself smirk at her sharp tongue.

_Proof that you’re still alive, we are connected and if you were dead. I would have felt a ripple, but now there will be nothing to stop me from capturing you._

Rey shook her head in annoyance, Kylo was still bent on getting her to join him.

_I would rethink that Kylo, one of your knights, is being held prisoner. I’ll find a way out of here, and I will not need your help._

The man let out a sigh before stepping towards the girl. Fortunately Rey could feel the link disconnecting and in moments the throne room disappeared. Suddenly a chilly wind came from the north and Rey shivered as it hit her skin. If only she had a top, or better yet a cape, to keep her warm. Immediately she walked back towards Ynisera and Zaloran. Even though a part of her was hoping that Kylo would come and find her.


	5. Fabrication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just get to da smut!

It had been six hours since Leia had met with the droid. The meeting had been successful and now she felt a minor relief, but it was not enough. Leia kept thinking over the small interaction she had with her son. He was planning to pursue Rey in that dangerous void.

It worried her to no end, if only Han was by her side. Then the uncertainty would be more bearable to endure. She walked towards her bedroom window and stared out to the sky.  _ Rey for goodness' sake be careful, _ she thought while looking at her picture of Ben.

_ Ben, please make the right decision and come home safely. I still want my son to have a future even after the grief you’ve endured.  _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Leia sighed before answering it. On the other side was one of her commanders. “Good evening, general” he introduced, as Leia became hopeful.

“Good evening, commander, please tell me you have pleasant news,” she said, stepping aside and letting him into the room. “General I’m afraid it’s both good and bad,” he answered, as she immediately felt her chest tighten with dread. “First, our troops have successfully recovered from their injuries and have their strength restored,” he began.

“And the dire news?” Leia asked, feeling a little optimistic. “General Hux is requesting a word with the resistance in the morning” he replied, as the woman looked slightly startled. “Excuse me?” She whispered, knowing the answer as the man repeated himself.

“Thank you for letting me know, go get some rest and alert me right away, if anything changes” Leia instructed, as the man agreed bidding her good night. Quietly she closed the door and exhaled, feeling more anxious than before.  _ I was half expecting Ben to request a word with us, not General Hux, _ she thought while sitting down in a chair.

_ There is no doubt he will issue a full scale attack and that just sounds foolish. At least the resistance is ready for whatever the first order throws at us. I can only hope we find Rey as soon as possible. Maybe she can reach out to Ben better than me,  _ Leia pondered as she reflected on the conversation they had a few weeks back.

Rey was reading the Jedi texts that were not destroyed, while Leia had finished attending a meeting with her commanders. She could see the girl having conflicted thoughts while trying to understand the texts.  _ Is something the matter?  _ Leia asked, as Rey looked up from the book. 

_ Yes, it seems the way to being a true Jedi is isolating and conflicting. All those rules and restrictions to follow. It almost sounds maddening.  _ Leia nodded as Rey closed up the book and put it off to the side. It was there that the general opened up about how her biological father Darth Vader was the perfect example of how the Jedi failed him and the galaxy. She had told her the tragic story of how Lord Vader was a man known as Anakin and wanted nothing more than to be with his love Padme. Rey listened carefully as she learned about emperor Palpatine and how he exploited Anakin.

_ Yes, Palpatine was corrupted and calculating, but he serves as a reminder of how flawed the Jedi can be. Sometimes my brother Luke would often point out how unrealistic the Jedi standards could be,  _ she explained. Rey nodded in agreement as Leia continued the story.  _ If there is one thing I know it’s that we are all flawed and we should never try to hold ourselves up to standards that are never realistic. As a result, it took me years to forgive my father for all the pain and suffering he inflicted on the galaxy. But here is a clue that the texts never teach you: both the light and the dark can become dangerous if left alone and unchallenged.  _

* * *

“What’s wrong my pet? Have you ever seen a cock before?” Ynisera asked, as Rey blushed and looked away in embarrassment. The scavenger was on her knees with a muscular-looking man towering over her.

“Don’t be shy, it will not harm you,” Ynisera assured, kneeling down beside Rey. “I can show you what to do.”

Rey thought for a moment. On the one hand, she was tired of not being completely clothed. However, she was finding it difficult to stay focused on trying to escape. It always felt like her body was slowly controlling everything she wanted. It was as if something inside her was slowly awakening, and it could not be contained. The girl sighed and nodded in defeat as she let Ynisera explain what was happening.

“Once in a while men need to release their pent up energy and while they can do it themselves, it sometimes is not enough,” she explained, as the man’s cock twitched. Rey was intrigued by the pulsing, veiny organ; it amazed her of how hard it appeared. “Sometimes they need a hand and that is where we come in,” she said, while smirking at her partner. 

Ynisera gently gripped the man’s cock and stroked the shaft. The man relaxed as the woman added more pressure. “Never squeeze too hard or else it becomes unpleasant, unless they live for pain. Now it’s your turn to try my pet” she said, guiding Rey’s hand to his shaft. 

Hesitantly, the girl complied and slowly stroked the man’s aching shaft. “See? You’re doing just fine. But Uroth here will let you know to adjust” Ynisera said, as the man smirked in return. 

Rey continued to stroke Uroth’s cock at a modest pace. Occasionally she would look up into his golden eyes. The way he would stare down at her with lust-filled eyes seemed to have an effect on her. “Faster” he breathed, as Rey blushed and stoked faster.

In her mind’s eye, she pictured herself in the throne room of the Finalizer. There she saw Kylo sitting on the throne, looking calm. Rey approached the supreme leader, but before she could take another step, he stopped her.

“Take off your clothes” he instructed, as she nodded taking off her garments. Once her breasts and pussy were exposed, she could feel herself become wet with lust. “Come here” he said, as she walked forward.

As she stood in front of him in her naked glory, he rose to his feet. She looked deep into brown coloured eyes. Desperately she wanted him to touch her. “Rey” he spoke, as she shivered at his words. Kylo then took her hands and guided them to his belt. He assisted her in undoing the garment and while doing so she felt herself grow more moist between her legs. 

When the belt was loose, Kylo let his pants slide off to reveal his hard cock throbbing and dripping with pre-cum. “On your knees” he commanded as she obeyed and found herself faced with his twitching shaft. “Take it into your mouth” Kylo begged as Rey sensed his lust grow and she knew he needed release. The girl took the aching shaft into her warm mouth and eased the tension. 

“Good girl” he muttered, as she worshiped Kylo’s cock with her mouth. Rey moaned as his shaft twitched more. Gently she suckled on the tip, and curiously observed Kylo’s reaction. “More” he growled as she obeyed.  _ I’ve always wanted to give you more, _ she thought, taking more of his cock into her mouth.

Kylo’s breathing hitched as he placed a hand on the back of her head. “Faster” he spoke, placing the other hand behind Rey’s head. “I’m cumming” he warned, as she looked up into his eyes that were now a golden colour.

Before the girl could respond he pulled his cock out her mouth and unleashed his load on her exposed breasts. Rey immediately awoke from her daydream and found herself covered in Uroth’s seed instead of Kylo’s. Ynisera was looking at her with an impressed expression on her face. While she could feel the force around her settle down.

“I’m speechless! I didn’t think you were capable of such passion” she said, while Rey tried to piece together what just happened. Uroth was breathless and Ynisera planted a kiss on Rey’s cheek. The girl was surprised but didn’t fight back as the creature smirked. 

“Who knew that you are quite the vixen. I look forward to finding out what you are capable of, in the meantime let’s get you properly dressed and fed,” Ynisera spoke, as Rey only nodded.

“What did I just do?” She asked, as Ynisera helped her up. “Oral sex my pet” she replied, as Uroth gathered his garments and pulled Rey in for a quick kiss.

“Probably the best I’ve had in a while” he said, as she blushed. Rey still felt confused about how earlier the force was active, but now it was still. Deep down something felt off, and she did not have the mental strength to figure this out.

Meanwhile.

On board the finalizer in the private chambers of the Supreme Leader. Kylo has his pants down at his ankles with his cock dripping wet with seed. 

_ What was that? Rey is this of you’re doing? _

Kylo’s breathing was ragged, while his knees buckled. Never in his life had he ever experienced a sexual encounter as powerful as this. It was almost enough to make him submit.

_ Rey, if that was you, then you will definitely need a teacher. So much raw energy you have. I can’t let you fall into someone else’s grasp. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if your curious, the creatures are Incubus and Succubus(I have not been able to give them a creative name). In this one they thrive on sexual energy. Also, I want to make this clear that the force is present and powerful but I have added the limit of a force user having their emotions/desires effect it. I will try to update once a week after all COVID-19 is keeping me from having a social life at the moment.
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
